The Jiyuu rebellion
by CagalliTen
Summary: The Hidden Leaf village is taken over.. Will everyone be satisfied with their new leader? That's where the Jiyuu Rebellion comes in! NejiTen / KibaTen
1. PrologueChapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Author Note: Okay so this is my first fan fiction.. I was reading a lot of them and decided to make an account and try writing one myself.. I'm not a very good writer so be nice!.. It's a NejiTen fanfic but will have a lot of everyone else as well.. I was just drawing a picture of Tenten and gave her this different looking top and thought it looked like some kind of uniform.. And BAM, story idea.. So yea that's kinda how it happened.. Weird.. But happened.. So yeah.. Hope you Enjoy!

I dedicate this to I. Heart. Hatake. Kakashi. , Youkai Koneko and Hexx-Girl for the inspiration of their AMAZING fanfics!

Prologue

***********************************

"I can't talk to you right now, not in this uniform."

"Wait, but Tenten!" Neji exclaimed as the kuniochi ran off. Shortly after he witness many officials run past him in her direction.

" She went the other way," Neji told them, pointing in the opposite direction Tenten had travelled.

"Right!" they all responded and headed the direction the young Hyuuga told them.

"What did that girl do this time?" Neji questioned himself with a slight chuckle.

*********************************

The village had been in turmoil for about 3 years now. The Village had been easily taken over by a leader of the name Sukao and his army from a distant land not known to the Four Nations. These people had developed new technology, and with it took over Kohona. Many were lost fighting for the village, but a surrender by the Hokage, due to the losses of so many, brought the war to an end. Sukao now takes control and has been developing new laws and rules for the village. Does everyone accept their new leader? That's where the Jiyuu rebellion comes in!

To Be Continued..

************************************

Ok well that was my prologue/ first chapter… I hope everyone liked it.. Comments and feedback would help… Make sure its constructive criticism not just making fun of my work!.. But yeah oh and Jiyuu means Freedom.. So that's why I named the rebellion that.. But that will be more talked about in the future.. So yeah hope you like it and I'll see if I can get started on the next chapter soon!

Byes


	2. Ch2 I don't Understand!

**I Do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**Okay so I decided to try and write a chapter now.. Been so bored with school being over…(man u know its bad when your school work takes over your life..lol)…I hope its okay!**

Written in Tenten's POV, with a little switch over to third person.

*********************************

Neji Hyuga is a different person, that much is right. He always follows the rules and authority, even if it completely goes against what he believes in. Some people would say he's gutless or lets people walk all over him, others call him noble, and other people just don't know what's wrong with the guy. Sure people were settling and dealing with their new lifestyle, but not too many people were happy about it. More..content. Sukao was restricting most activities and inforcing some of the most ridiculous rules. Just last week, the Yamanaka flower shop was forced to close down because they were putting his people's flower shop out of business. He justified it by saying that they were holding too much of the communities wealth or some stupid excuse like that. I for one am not a Neji! I'm not going to let some person just walk all over me and do everything they say without question.

As she walked, Tenten's mind just kept thinking and wondering deeper and deeper into thought. She just couldn't understand her former teammate. How can you know someone that long and not understand what's going through their mind?

Finally! I can stop questioning my thoughts and ask the man myself!

"Neji sorry I'm late, I had some things I had to check up on and-"

"Don't worry about it, it is of no importantance."

What is wrong with him? I'm ten minutes late!… This is what I'm talking about!.. When we used to train, he'd get mad if I were a minute late!

"Uh, Tenten?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to sit down now?"

"Sorry…my mind was wondering for a second"

"So you said you wished to talk?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if a tea shop is

the best place to have this discussion."

"And why not?"

"Well I don't know how peaceful of a conversation this will be."

"Tenten, do you not think I cannot control my emotions?" "That I'd let my emotions get the better of me?" "Besides, I do not know what would upset me"

"You're right, never mind that I said anything, sorry"

*********************************

After small talk and getting their snack…

"Tenten, the other day.."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…"

**The End..**

*********************************

**Okay so that was my first EVER full length chapter.. I hope it was okay.. CONTRUCTIVE criticisim is appreciated.. Oh! And I wouldn't mind some reviews?! .. So yea I'd love to hear some input and what you guys think! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions you think I could fit in the story it'd be great to hear them!**


	3. Ch3 Foolish?

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!_

So sorry for taking so long to update! I read my reviews over, and I saw my story on some story alerts, so it made me really happy and wanted to write.. Seeing as I left it at a cliff-hanger lol.. Sorry bout that one!… so I forced myself to write this for you guys! I hope its okay! As much as I forced myself, I still worked hard on it.. Cuz I don't want it to be rushed through even though I wanna get to the good parts.. There is a bit of discussion of other couples but I don't necessarily like those couples, it just fits for the plot, so sorry if you guys don't like some of the pairings…So here it is!

Thanks again to my reviewers!!

_*****************************************_

_He thinks what I'm doing is foolish? How dare he! He's the one letting someone else walk all over him! I'm standing up for what I believe in. I thought he would too. "It doesn't concern or affect me," he says. Pfft. He likes to think that way. And even if it doesn't affect him directly, it still affects people he knows!_

**Flashback**

******************************************

"Why are you fighting in this rebellion, might I ask?"

"Neji, did Sukao ever tell you why he re-arranged the teams?" " Or did it ever occur to you, why there are no Kuniochi on your team?"

_And they call him a Genius._

"hn."

"Don't hn. Me!" "He apparently wanted to ban all ninja activity, but decided not to on account that it provides 80% of jobs in Kohona." "Did you know that he shut down the academy?" "Tsunada's ninja service is only still running to keep the current ninja's employed!"

" And how does it this affect me again?"

Tenten is clenching her fists at this point.

"Because me, your FORMER team mate, is no longer a ninja!" "Apparently since he couldn't stop the ninja service center because of the jobs, he decided to cut the numbers." "And guess who he cut?" "Girls!" "Apparently we don't need to be ninja, we can just marry one and that's income coming into the household!" Tenten starts to stand up. "That sexist Bastar-!"

Neji grabs her arm and pulls her back to the floor.

"Tenten you need to remain quieter and stop drawing attention to us."

Tenten removes her arm from his hand. "Easy for you to say." "So that's the reason, because I'm a girl!" "Sorry but I'm not going to be a house-wife!" "My dream is to be a Kuniochi!" "I'm not going to let him just walk all over me!"

"Have any of the other Kuniochi complained?"

"No." " Ino's using it as an excuse to marry Shikamaru, Sakura doesn't really care(she lives with her 'rents anyways, and Hinata will probably use the opportunity to get close to Naruto."

"Did you ever think that it's because they know it's useless to fight back?"

"No!" "They just don't care!" "They were doomed to be house-wives anyways!" "If they wanted something as bad as I want to be a Kuniochi, they'd do it too!" Then Tenten's tone lowered, and she had almost a depressed look on her face. "Besides, I need the income, I don't have parents I can just live with until I'm married."

Then Neji smirked and sounded almost cocky.

"Tenten, I'm not going to marry you right now, but if you need a place to stay, you can stay in the Hyuga compound."

"Hmph!" Tenten sounded, in an offended way. "I didn't come here to ask you for anything." "I joined the rebellion because I am capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!"

And with that, Tenten stood up and stormed out of the tea shop.

*****************************************

**End of Flashback**

Tenten was furiously stomping through the village as she thought about the previous events.

_I can't believe him! I mean the nerve of-…_

"Oh Kiba, I'm sorry, I was thinking about some stuff and then wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and-"

"Oh hey Tenten!" "Don't worry about it!" the fanged man said with a smile on his face. "I was just taking Akamaru for a walk."

"A walk?" "Why would you-" "Hey!"

"Why's Akamaru wearing a leash?"

**The End.**

******************************************

Ok so I was going to make it longer, but I really wanted to end it here…. it's a little bit of a cliff-hanger if u wanna call it that… and I'm sorry for that.. But I just love em! I'm considering making it a NejiTenKiba love triangle.. don't know yet.. It wasn't my original plan but I think I might want to.. Kiba is my next choice under Neji so it could mix it up a little… as far as NejiTen fluff I know it hasn't been really introduced yet.. But its going to grow and happen once I get further into the story and plot..So there it is.. Again any constructive critism is appreciated.. Seeing as I'm still trying to learn how to write good.. So yea, I'll TRY to update soon!


	4. Ch4 More rules

Disclaimer: Again I do NOT own naruto..

(tho I wish I didJ )

Ok so here is chapter 4... It leaves off where we ended in chapter 3... I was kinda disappointed when I didn't get any form of reaction, wether a story alert added, or a review on the last chapter.. So I just hope there are still people reading this story… I love to get reviews because this is my first story and I really want some feedback.. But anyways moving on to the chapter!..

Thanks again for any reviews I have gotten!

We left off with the line… "Why's Akamaru wearing a leash?"

******************************************

"Apparently its not safe to have "Wild" animals roaming the streets without a leash to restrain if necessary."

"Didn't you tell him that Akamaru is a trained ninja dog?"

"Apparently ninja dogs are useless and dogs are only meant to be pets." Kiba said with clenched fists. "Akamaru is more than just some stupid house dog." "Sukao is making my sis buy and give out leashes with every puppy taken home." "I mean, the first little while this guy wasn't really changing anything or making any rules, it seems like he's trying to make our lives hell now." "Oh, and our ninja squads, what's with that?" "Some of the combinations are wacked!" "I mean, me, Neji, and Shikamaru." "What kind of combination is that?" "Who are you stuck with?"

Tenten's fist started to clench even tighter, to the point where she was making her hand bleed from her nails.

"Tenten, your hand is-" "Oh." Kiba said in a down tone. "Who are you with?" Kiba looked serious for a moment. Then his face lit up a little.

"They can't be THAT bad." Kiba chuckled

Tenten's face just dropped. A frown came upon her face as she said, "I'm not on a team."

Kiba wanted to ask so badly what she meant by this, but by the look on her face he decided not to. Instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side of the trail, to a big rock to sit. As he did this, Tenten just looked dazed and confused on what was happening. Then Kiba ripped off a piece of his sleeve(naruto shipppen), and grabbed Tenten's hand. He delicately took her hand and wrapped the piece of material around it and tied it to form a bandage. "There you go!" Kiba said with a smile.

Tenten looked up at him with a confused face at first. But then she smiled and said, "Thank you Kiba."

Just as Kiba was starting to walk away… "Kiba, wait." Tenten said, as her face once more turned to a frown.

Kiba turned around and made his way back over to the rock and sat down beside her.

"I, I, I'm part of the rebellion."

******************************************

Ok.. So there it is… I know I spelt the 2nd naruto series wrong above… but its because the program I use for writing this won't let me spell it ANY other way..(believe me.. I tried)… so I was going to make this chapter longer.. But I unno.. Something just made me want to end it here.. I really think I'm going to make this a triangle with Neji,Tenten and Kiba.. But I don't really know yet… I'd love some input on what you guys think should happen as far as that goes.. So leave some reviews and let me know!


	5. Ch5 Mr IceCube

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

Okay so here it is.. Just continuation of the last one!

"**I mean, I usually follow the rules, and I understand having to have order, but-"**

"**No. You don't need any explanation. You obviously have a reason for joining it, and I know your not the type to do something stupid. Besides, your just used to being "miss follow the rules" cause you been hanging around Mr. ice cube too much."**

**Tenten's face just dropped. **

**Kiba noticed right away, and regretted the sentence he had just said. Of course he didn't mean to make her upset. He was just joking around.**

"**Tenten, sorry, I shouldn't have said that about you or Neji and I -"**

"**Don't worry about it! You're right. I've been hanging around Mr. no fun, too much lately."**

**Tenten was smiling, but Kiba could see right through that smile. Something was bothering her, but he knew not to ask. She would tell him what was wrong when she felt like it, or needed to. **

"**Hey, Tenten."**

"**hmm?"**

"**How would you like to go out for lunch with me tomorrow, and then take Akamaru for a walk or something?"**

**Tenten's face lit up for real this time. It sounded nice. She was always training or planning things with the rebellion and never really had any time for herself to hang out with friends etc. This would be a great way to get out and have a social life. **

"**Sure. Thanks Kiba. Sounds Fun!"**

"**Ok great! I'll come pick you up around 11, oh and don't bring your money. It's on me!"**

"**Ok thanks!"**

"**Ok, it's a date." Kiba said as he winked and took off.**

**Tenten just repeated the words back to herself in an almost confused matter. "A date?"**

**As Tenten walked home, she pondered this thought. **_**What did he mean by a date? Is he just joking around? Or is he serious? Kiba's a big joker, but what if he is serious? How should I dress? Casual clothes, training clothes, or should I wear something a little fancy? Uh! Why does this have to be so complicated? Something as little as lunch with a friend is turning into something way more complicated than necessary**_**.**

**The End**

**********************************************

**Okay so I was gunna make this longer because I'm trying to gradually make my chapters longer.. But I've had writers block for like a week now.. And this has just been sitting on my computer.. So I just decided to put it up for anyone who is reading this story.. I'm going to my cousins for the week so even if I did come up with something I wouldn't be able to put it up and you'd have to wait longer… so hope you liked it and I would really like some reviews!**


	6. Ch6 Outfits

Okay so it's definitely been FOREVER since I updated lol.. And I apologize for that.. I just had a major writers block and almost gave up on this story.. BUTTT.. I DIDN'T… and I finally came up with something.. After what? 3 months lol.. Anyways again I'm sorry I took so long.. But I think I know what I'm doing for the next chapters and I'm excited to write it.. So here is a little bit of a twist..

P.S.. I forgot to say that the narrorator switches between Tenten and third person.. I have a hard time picking one.. So I do both!J

***************************************

_Okay.. So I thought having lunch with a friend… relaxing right? Wrong. Why is it that everything has to be more complicated when a guy and a girl hang out? _

Tenten Sighed while looking in the mirror.

"I guess this'll have to do. Man, I'm really lacking in the casual section of clothing."

It was true. Tenten didn't really have much of a purpose for normal clothes, even before Sukao came along. Tenten simply was too busy to worry about them, as well, she didn't really have a purpose for them. Tenten was either training, on missions, or relaxing at home. So pretty much her whole closet was filled with training clothes. Tenten did how ever have a few fancy outfits for formal events, though their hasn't been any since HE took over. Tenten looked in the mirror and nicely pinned her now curled hair in a single ponytail up-do. She then went through her closet and found a nice plain turquoise tank top, striped top, and a pair of skinny jeans. She wore the tank top with the black and white diagonally striped top on top of the tank. The striped top rested on her higher arms, showing her shoulders with the spaghetti straps of the tank. Tenten then pulled out the few items of makeup she wore on a daily basis. Mascara and Eye Liner, oh yea, lots you can do with THAT. Then she remembered that she kept her mother's makeup set and jewellery box. She pulled it out and decided on a pair of silver hoops with a simple chain necklace with a heart charm. For makeup, she put on her eye liner, mascara, lip gloss, and a little bit of turquoise eye shadow.

"I guess Ino and Sakura dragging me along on a shopping trip was a good thing this time."

Shopping. Tenten didn't mind shopping. Actually she loved it. Just not with Ino and Sakura. Tenten wasn't really interested in the latest trends because its not like she'd ever have the time to wear it. Tenten preferred shopping for weapons and the occasional new training outfit but that was about it. Tenten's whole life has always been devoted to being a ninja.

As Tenten kept drifting into thought as she looked in the mirror, the phone rang. She didn't clue in till the second ring than ran for the phone, as she dived for the phone on the end table, she stubbed her toe.

***************************************

_Phone Conversation.._

"Ow!"

"Tenten are you alright?"

"Oh Kiba, sorry I just stubbed my toe, no big deal, what's up?"

"Well when I asked you yesterday I forgot that the big festival was going on today and all the restaurants are going to be packed."

"Oh.. Well that's okay.. We can go anoth-"

"No its okay I got it all figured out. I just called to tell you to wear your kimono and meet me at my house for a surprise."

"Oh Kiba, this doesn't have to be anything special I was just happy to eat with some company."

"No, I want to, don't worry its not something crazy, don't be scared or anything okay?"

"Okay. Wait a second! That's in 20 minutes!"

"Oh, sorry did I not give you enough time? It's okay actually I need a little more time anyways so come by in about an hour okay?"

"okay"

"See ya later Tenten!"

***************************************

Okay so originally I planned on writing about the actual date in this chapter.. But then the in between got long and I ran out of time to write the date… plus then the chapter would have been pretty long etc.. and I wanted to leave it at this point…

Can anyone guess what the surprise is???


	7. Ch7 Obstacles

No reviews or anything eh? Hmm.. kinda gettin scared. No input since ch.5. If there is anyone still reading this story I would love to get some kind of reply from you to know this. Otherwise I will not write this fic anymore if no one is reading it. Sorry I feel bad but I am really busy and I'm not gunna waste my time writing something if no one reads it. So hopefully there are people out there lol:P

* * *

"Kimono? Why would I need to wear that for lunch? Oh well, now let's look for that, hmm."

Tenten had torn apart her closet just to find this outfit, and now the normally neat and organized closet was a complete disaster.

"Hmm, oh well, I have an hour so I'll have enough time to clean this mess, find it, and change."

* * *

As Tenten walked out the door she turned and ran in to a certain white-eyed shinobi.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you. You just stormed out on our lunch without finishing our conversation or even saying goodbye."

"humph, as far as I'm concerned, the conversation was over and there wasn't anything left to speak of."

"You didn't give me time to respond to your question before you so abruptly left the tea shop."

"Neji, I don't have time for this right now, I need to go. Can we talk about this later?"

"Are you running off to cause trouble with your rebellion group? Causing unneeded turmoil and confusion."

"As much pleasure it would bring you, for me to say yes, you are actually wrong for once Neji."

"hn. I didn't notice the kimono you wear till now, I just didn't notice till you said this. I presume you are attending the festival then? But alone?

"Actually I'm going on a date. I'm not sure if we are attending the festival or not."

Date. She said it. Did she just say that because she wanted to make Neji mad? Or did she say that because that is what she had hoped and considered it to be? Originally this was to be a simple get together with a friend for lunch. But now it seemed that this lunch was becoming much more complicated.

"A date?" The Hyugga looked shocked for a moment, and then almost depressed.

"Oh well I guess it's good to get out and enjoy time while you don't have planning to do."

"Yeah, I guess. Well I'm actually running late now Neji so I have to go, but I'll talk to later about all this, okay?"

"Yes, we shall speak another time."

Tenten ran into the distance in the direction of the young Inuzuka's house. As he watched Neji finally removed his other hand from behind his back to reveal a flower, a white tulip to be exact. The flower of forgiveness. Neji threw it away as he slowly walked back to the Hyugga Compound, where he would spend the rest of his day, in solitude.

* * *

Okay so this was gunna be sooooo much longer… and I wasn't gunna even have Neji in here, it was gunna be the date.. But I looked back and saw that it was a long time since he was mentioned and I just thought this would work good here. And we will have to wait to see what the surprise is still. Till the next chapter.. And then I PROMISE it will be in that one…I really liked the way I ended this one so I'm leaving it.. If its too short.. Oh well. Deal with it lol


End file.
